


The Beagle Coin

by TrashficParlour



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Donald Duck, Autistic Louie Duck, Dewey Duck Has ADHD, Gen, Good Uncle Donald Duck, I forgot to mention it but hes also autistic, Louie Duck-centric, Parent Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck Is Trying, Scrooge McDuck has ADHD, Special Interests, huey too, these ducks r neurodivergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	The Beagle Coin

Special Interests, Louie decided, were both a blessing and a curse.

They were a blessing when they brought you joy and excitement, when you had someone to talk to them about. When they were something normal and not too out of the ordinary, because otherwise the people at school would look at you weird and laugh about your weird obsessions and- he didn't need to go down this rabbit hole right now. He didn't like to think about the other kids at school. They didn't matter. He had his brothers.

They were a curse, however, when you would never be able to complete a collection you have been working on for years. When the missing piece was taunting you oh-so smugly. When it was _just_ out of reach. Close enough to grab it but with such great consequences you couldn't even dream of taking it.  
It frustrated him.

Louie's special interest was money, particularly coins. And no, that didn't refer to him wanting to be rich or anything, that was a completely different dream. Having money just for the sake of spending it was really great, but having coins in your collection and knowing all of the history behind the coins, being able to talk about when they were forged, and having so much knowledge in your head you can even put your nerdy brother to shame? That was the best.

Over the course of their adventures, Louie had discovered so many coins he didn't even know existed and it made him so happy! His collection was ever growing. Back when they still lived in the marina he didn't really have a lot of coins. A few old quarters and one of every current coin, but none of them were actually valuable or special in any sort of way. Still, they had emotional value and he cherished them. He knew all the history behind why they had the coins they had today, which led to the missing piece in his collection: The elusive Beagle Coin.

Before Scrooge bought (more like stole) Duckburg from the beagles, they had already started producing some currency. It was only coins and not a lot, but they were known as beagle coins. Nowadays they were worth more than Louie's entire life and super rare, so the chance of ever getting one were below zero. Or, well, so he thought.

Turns out Uncle Scrooge has one.

He was helping Uncle Donald clean the money bin when he stumbled upon the fabled missing piece in his collection. Of course his reaction was immediate, happily clapping and bouncing as he went to show it off to his uncle.

_"Uncle Donald look what I found! Look! Uncle Scrooge has a beagle coin! Can I keep it Uncle Donald, please please please?"_

Uncle Donald, obviously, told him to ask Uncle Scrooge. Bummer. The old miser would never let him steal it- have it, not steal it. Louie would _never_ steal anything, he was the most honest person he knew! ~~Plus the stern look Uncle Donald gave him kept him from even attempting it anyway.~~

_"Come ON Uncle Scrooge! Please let me have it? I don't want to sell it, I want it for my collection!" "Laddie, do you think I'm daft? This coin is worth thousands of dollars, I'm not going to give it to you. You will sell it and who knows in whose hands it will end up in then!"_

Uncle Scrooge really was just as understanding as Louie had predicted: not at all. He wouldn't even listen to Louie trying to explain how much this coin meant to him, which just ended with him being incredibly frustrated about being not listened to, and eventually just having a meltdown. That caused a ruckus and Scrooge pretty much just kicked him out of the money bin.  
Well, that was a disaster.

He refused to talk to anyone after that for a few days. It went well for the most part, even when he couldn't really stand Dewey exploding on him about how you shouldn't ignore your family. Huey brought him back to earth quickly by, very angrily, explaining to his brother that Louie was obviously listening and probably just nonverbal and that he should _sit down Dewey, he's obviously not doing good!_

He managed to hide his mood from Uncle Donald for a few days, not really looking forward to explaining _why_ he refused to talk to anyone, least of all Uncle Scrooge. But Uncle Donald had dad senses, and he was onto Louie, which meant Louie couldn't flee for long. And soon enough he was cornered.

_"Okay, Lou. What's wrong? You've been avoiding me for days and I can sense there's something wrong."_

And Louie wasn't sure if it was all the frustration that was pent up or if it was because talking to Uncle Donald felt safe, but whatever it was, he spilled the truth pretty much immediately. He began venting about how Uncle Scrooge didn't take him seriously, and about how he refused to listen to him and how overwhelmed he felt by the whole situation.

Needless to say, Uncle Donald didn't take that too well. He patted his head before stomping off. Not five minutes later you could hear his signature anger outburst, loud and echoing throughout the halls. Then everything fell quiet for a while, and Louie briefly wondered if Uncle Donald might have fallen asleep from exerting too much energy by being angry but then he could see his uncle walk down the hallway, Uncle Scrooge in tow. He looked apologetic and Louie was suddenly very aware of the fact that Uncle Donald would probably have murdered Uncle Scrooge if he refused to apologize.

_"Ah, laddie. I am sorry. Your uncle... definitely showed me how important this coin would be to you. I wasn't aware coins were your, what do you call it, special interest?"_

He was fidgeting a bit and Louie could tell that the other clearly had issues dealing with neurodivergencies, despite having ADHD himself (at least according to Uncle Donald. He overheard him talking about it when he was soothing Dewey about his diagnosis, and how it was fine and normal. _"Our family might not be the most neurotypical, but we are the most daring!"_ That had calmed his brother down a significant amount). Louie could at least appreciate that he was trying, the apology seemed sincere enough.

_"I didn't mean ta make you feel like your interests weren't important, but me boy, you need to understand I can't just give you such an important artefact! It's worth a fortune." "But Uncle Scrooge I won't-" "No, I can't afford to lose that much money."_

Hopes dashed, Louie looked down to the ground, ready to go back to have the damned thing taunting him. He was about to go "okay, whatever" when Donald intervened.

_"How much is the coin worth? I'll pay for it." "Donald, the coin is worth over thousands of dollars." "Well, luckily my life savings are worth almost 10.000 dollars. They were supposed to get me through retirement, but this will be worth it."_

Scrooge looked taken aback by that and Louie was honestly just shocked. Uncle Donald couldn't do that! Some stupid coin wasn't worth all that!

_"Uncle Donald no! I don't need it_ that _badly-"_

Louie might be a conman and devious, but he was also not completely immoral, especially not when it came to his uncle. He knew that Uncle Donald was still struggling with money, so nuh-uh, absolutely no way he was taking that. Judging by Uncle Scrooge's reaction, the older duck wasn't a big fan of that idea either.

_"Laddie... This coin isn't worth you wasting your life savings. Okay look, I'll trust you on this okay? I'll trust Louie to not give the coin away and I'll trust you to make sure he doesn't lose it. I don't want to take ye money."_

Donald seemed to not have been expecting that, blinking in confusion a few times before smiling softly. Louie, on the other hand, was ecstatic, bouncing excitedly and hugging Scrooge before pulling away quickly and pretending that didn't happen, trying to play cool.

_"Yeah, um, thanks Uncle Scrooge."_

His giant grin betrayed him, but both of his uncles had the courtesy to not mention it, though Donald did ruffle the feathers on top of Louie's head, making the young duck huff a bit.


End file.
